cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Ms. Chalice
Ms. Chalice is the tritagonist of ''Cuphead''. She was first revealed in the announcement trailer for the upcoming DLC, ''Cuphead: The Delicious Last Course''. In the main campaign, she is known as The Legendary Chalice, and is an NPC encountered in the Mausoleum levels. Her role in the game is basically that of a "damsel in distress" whom the player has to rescue in order to obtain Super Arts. In the DLC campaign, she takes on a playable form, with a modified moveset that includes a double jump. She is supposedly on a "secret mission" that involves helping Chef Saltbaker. Description Appearance Ms. Chalice wears a black long-sleeved shirt, a blue skirt, white bloomers, golden shoes, and has a golden straw sticking out of her head. Like Cuphead and Mugman, She has a type of cup for a head, with hers being a chalice. Personality She is quite a tomboy and is nice, friendly and polite, but she can be stubborn on occasions. Gallery E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_1.png|First Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_2.png|Second Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_3.png|Third Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_4.png|Fourth Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_5.png|Fifth Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_6.png|Sixth Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_7.png|Seventh Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_8.png|Eighth Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_9.png|Ninth Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_10.png|Tenth Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_11.png|Eleventh Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_12.png|Twelfth Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_13.png|Thirteenth Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_14.png|Fourteenth Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_15.png|Fifteenth Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_16.png|Sixteenth Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_17.png|Seventeenth Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_18.png|Eighteenth Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_19.png|Nineteenth Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_20.png|Twentieth Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_21.png|Twenty-First Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_22.png|Twenty-Second Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_23.png|Twenty-Third Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_24.png|Twenty-Fourth Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_25.png|Twenty-Fifth Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_26.png|Twenty-Sixth Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_27.png|Twenty-Seventh Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_28.png|Twenty-Eighth Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_29.png|Twenty-Ninth Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_30.png|Thirtieth Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_31.png|Thirty-First Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) E3_Coliseum_Cuphead_Workshop_Ms._Chalice_Sketch_32.png|Thirty-Second Sketch for Ms. Chalice (made by one of the Studio MDHR members) Dk0EQf3VsAEE4K7.jpg|Ms. Chalice in the Thank you to the three lucky winners advertisement DltW5gYXoAMg06K.jpg|Ms. Chalice in the 1 year anniversary T-shirt advertisement DnERic8W0AAOsT1.jpg|Ms. Chalice in the second 1 year anniversary T-shirt advertisement Screenshot 20190702-185139 YouTube Blue.jpg Screenshot 20190702-185221 YouTube Blue.jpg Screenshot 20190702-185241 YouTube Blue.jpg MC_RUN2.gif Trivia * Ms. Chalice is the only playable character to have unique abilities. ** Currently, her only confirmed ability is a double jump. * Her outfit resembles that of Minnie Mouse, much like how Cuphead and Mugman's outfits resemble those of Mickey Mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, respectively. * As the Legendary Chalice, her beauty mark was on her left cheek. Upon becoming Ms. Chalice, her mark has been moved to her right cheek. ** Ms. Chalice's beauty mark also appears to be slightly larger than that of her previous incarnation, in addition to being a different color (yellow instead of brown). Category:The Delicious Last Course Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Female Category:Cups